


The Voice On The Radio - Art Post

by JJ1564, TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art post, Digital Art, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Jared loves listening to Jack on his classic rock radio show, and dreams of meeting the guy with the sexy voice. He knows nothing about Jack, except that he needs to meet him. His housemates Matt and Rich tease him about his obsession, but help him reach a decision. He's going to go to the radio station - but will he meet Jack and will he be as sexy as his voice?





	The Voice On The Radio - Art Post

Fic Link(s): [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12914625/chapters/29507055) |[ JL](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/335031.html)

Main Art/Banner...  


 

 

Chapter Headers...  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

When Jared came back into the bedroom, Jensen was in bed with a sheet pulled up almost to his  
chin. Jared wanted to laugh – with his huge green eyes and pouty lips, he looked like a Victorian  
maiden on her wedding night...  


 

 

Jensen ran his finger along the CD shelf and pulled out a familiar one.  
“You got the limited edition with the gold disc?” he smiled, holding it up. “You really are a fan!”  


Bonus piece: M.A.C.K.'s World Tour Poster  


 

 

 

 


End file.
